Dreams: Usagi and Mamoru
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: Ever wondered what Usagi was dreaming about before she and Mamoru got together? R
1. It's a Dream

**_Author's Sister note:_** _Hey everyone what's up? My name is Sailorprincess3234, My little sister is Sailorchbimoon2003. I'm just doing her a huge favor by typing this up for her, since she wants it online pretty quick and can't type as fast as I can. (no insults intendened...it's the truth!) She is still working on "Yes I Do" as well as this story and another new story. I'm basicly here...just typing...(why did I have to be cursed as begin really good in typing? I don't even remember doing well in the class in high school!) Anyway...there is more to come. From what she told me, this is actually a series...of everyone's dreams...what _**are**_ they really dreaming about?With that said, I hope that you enjoy this story...please don't for get to R&R!_

**Usagi's Dream**

One beautiful day, I went to a base ball game with my family. We were sitting in the lower level of the stadium in the first row; I mean we had box V.I.P. seats. Well about twenty minutes into the game, I got really hungry and I mean _really_ hungry. So I told my parents that I would be back and asked if they wanted anything while I was gone. Of course my little brother had to say he wanted a hot dog. So I got up and moved down the aisle and started off to the upper level to go to the conception stand. Mid-way there, I found a quarter on the step. _Lucky!_ I thought as I pick up the shiny coin. I looked at it and smiled as I looked down to put it in my purse. As I looked up, I froze in shock. There in the middle of the row I saw him. Raven like hair that flowed in the wind and bangs that covered just the right amount of his face. He had midnight blue eyes that could look deep into a person's soul and he had a well chiseled masculine body that would make the hottest model jealous. He was the most gorgeous 21 years old I've ever seen. His name is Mamoru Chiba. I had a crush on him for years and even though I'm 16, he still makes my heart sing…even though he is a total jerk towards me. I still can't help but like him. **_Why don't you ask him to sit next to you?_** Said the little voice in the back of my head. _But what if he says no? _I thought. _**Girl, haven't you noticed that you are dreaming? In your dream you can do anything you want, you can change anything you want **Your right! He can't say no to me cause I'm dreaming. He has no choice but to say yes! _"His fate is in my hands!" I shouted and then turned red when I noticed that everyone within ear shot heard me. This also included Mamoru…to my embarrassment.

"Hey ordango, what are you doing here?" He asked as he moved down the aisle towards me we stood together on the steps. I grew slightly nervous but then remembered that I was dreaming so what do I have to be nervous about? With this new founded confidence, I looked up at him and said, "Konchiwa Mamoru." My face turned a little red because of my staring at his chest. I couldn't help it, I'm 5'0" and he's 6"2 so his chest just happens to be at my eye level. He was wearing his team jersey, and even if it wasn't see through, I could see his entire out-line which made me blush even more.

"Um…Usagi-chan?" I looked up at him to see a really confused look on his face. "Uh…are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I was heading to get something to eat, I'm really hungry…" As if on que, I heard this low growling sound coming from my stomach.

"Yeah, it sounds like it." He said with a chuckle as he looked at me with those eyes. I felt like melting…that's when he asked me his next question. "Where are you sitting at?"

_Lucky! This is my chance! _I smiled proudly and then said, "I'm sitting at the lower level with my family. We have box seats.

His eyes widen with amazement. I knew he would be impressed, since he was such a fan of the team playing. Here was the moment to ask him if he wanted to sit with me however, suddenly I felt so tongue-tied. The little voice in the back of my head came back _**Baka! Your dreaming remember? He won't say no to you. He **can't** say**_ **_no to you. Remember that! Now ask him!_**

"Um….Usagi-chan are you sure you are ok?" He asked me with those confused beautiful eyes of his.

"Of course I'm fine. Um….may I ask you a question Mamoru-chan?"

"Sure." He said with curiosity.

**_It's now or never, remember Usagi; he can't say no to you…he can't say no to you. _**"Um…Mamoru-chan…I was wondering…you see I have an extra seat available in the box….if you would like to join me to watch the rest of the game." As I finished my sentence, I saw the biggest smile on his face and his eyes twinkled like stars.

_Yes! Yes! He's gonna say yes! _I waited in expatiation for an answer as I saw him looking down at his seat then back to me. A sad look replaced the happy look on his face. He sighed as he said to me, "I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but I'm going to have to stay here with Motoki. I don't want to leave him by himself." He pointed down the aisle where he was sitting and there was Motoki, sitting there watching the game. I couldn't believe it. Even in my dreams I couldn't be with him. Suddenly I got really upset and said the first thing that came to mind, "I don't believe this! Even in my dreams you said no! This is supposed to be my dream and in my dream you have to say yes!" The last words ended in a shout, which in turn caused everyone with in ear shot to turn around and stair at me. This caused Mamoru to look at me with a very confused look.

"Dream?" He asked "You're telling me you're dreaming?"

I got really embarrassed and tried my best to cover it up. "No, I didn't say _dreaming_, I said _steaming_….I could really go for some nice _steaming_ hot dogs. Well, talk to you later bye!" I walked pass him as I headed up the stairs. I didn't even look back to see if he was staring at me.

After I brought my things, I raced right pass the aisle where Mamoru was sitting…I ignored his calls to me. _I'm sorry Mamo-chan._ I got back to my seat and my whole family just looked at me with the 'What the heck took you so long' look. My only answer to them was, "Gomen, but it was a very long line." As I took my seat next to my brother, I turned towards him. "Anyway here's your hotdog." I said as I headed him his hot dog. I then had a few handfuls of popcorn and slouched down in my seat sighing deeply.

"What's the matter Usagi?" My little brother asked me. A somewhat concern look in his eyes.

"My dream is the matter." I said somewhat grouchy.

"Nani?" He said confused. So I explained to him what I meant not realizing he was no longer looking at me, but behind me. "Say, Usagi-chan, what does this guy look like?"

_I thought you'd never ask!_ "Well…" I began with sparkling eyes, "He has midnight blue eyes, gorgeous raven hair and…He has the hottest, sexiest body I have ever seen in my whole life!" I said giggling wildly.

"Hot, sexy body huh?" A deep voice echoed behind me. I automatically knew who the voice belonged to. I whipped around to see Mamoru-chan looking right down at me with the biggest grin on his face. "Do you really feel that way Usagi or are you saying that cause you're dreaming." He said with a smirk.

I figured I might was well tell him cause it is a dream. It's not like he could ever really find out. "Hai, I do." I said blushing. He smiled and sat down next to me with a bag of popcorn in his hand. He started to eat it while watching the rest of the game. I looked at him with my head slightly tilted. "Um….Mamoru, why are you here anyway?" I asked curiously.

He stopped eating the popcorn and watching the game. He turned to me and said rather plainly, "Didn't you ask me to sit with you?"

"I did, but you said that you were with Motoki and that you didn't want to leave him alone."

He then looked at me and in a sort of loving way said, "I thought about it and decided it wouldn't be a great dream unless I'm with you."

I returned to loving look to him. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I had to say it. "Arigato Mamo-chan!"

He looked at me somewhat puzzled at what I had just called him. But then his look softened and then grew warmer "Doitashimashte Usako. Besides, I don't want you to wake up and then when you see me again, start smacking me around saying 'Why didn't you sit with me in the ball game dream I had.'" He smiled and chuckled but then continued, "Besides Motoki said it was fine and in away I like spending time with you Usako. Even if it is a dream I really don't want it to end."

"Oh Mamo-chan, me neither!" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. I noticed that he was blushing a bit but then he moved his arm and placed it around my shoulder. I felt my entire body burning up. I tried my best to think of something witty to say but all I could come up with way, "Thank you Mamo-chan for making this the best dream ever." I blushed a bit and thought that was completely plain. However to my surprise he answered, "Your welcome Usako. It doesn't have to be like this just in your dreams; I mean I'm sure if you asked me out in real life I wouldn't turn you down."

"Are you sure about that Mamo-chan?"

"I'm positive." He said with a smile.

I just looked at him and smiled at him. For awhile we were quiet and just watched the rest of the game. There was a home run pitch and the ball flew right towards me. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment….I hid myself in my seat. Yeah…like that was going to work. I was waiting for the impact…still waiting…nothing? When I turned around, I was surprised to see that Mamo-chan wasn't there. Instead he was standing up as the crowed around us started cheering. He caught the ball! I was so impress and at the same time thankful that I wasn't going to go to the hospital. I shot up and started to jump up and down as I congratulated him. He smiled and then did something I never thought he would do, even in my dreams. He turned to me and pulled me close to him. So close that I was looking right into those midnight blue eyes as he leaned down and…kissed me! I blushed wildly as I wished that as long as good as this dream was becoming, that it wouldn't end. I felt all the passion and love he had in that kiss. When we finally separated all we could do was stare at each other.

"I wanted you to know Usako that I'll always there when you need me and I'm glad we were able to spend this time together."

"Me too Mamo-chan!" I said with a huge smile. We stayed in our embrace until it faded out.

**In Usagi's room**

She woke up from her dream and sat up. She still could feel her heart going a million miles an hour. For some reason, she placed a finger on her lips. "It was a dream, but way did it feel so real. Even the kiss Mamo-chan gave me felt like a real kiss." She asked her self out loud, the whispered, "Was it really a dream Momo-chan?" She then laid back down and closed her eyes and when back to sleep.

**Meanwhile at Mamoru's apartment in his bedroom**

He was sitting up on his bed, he had awoken from his dream a few minutes ago. His heart was racing and he couldn't stop smiling and chuckling to himself. He just had the most amazing dream and he couldn't stop smiling. He felt he had to stop smiling or Chuckling other wise his heart would burst from all the excitement he felt. All he could say about his dream was, "Thanks for the baseball and the kiss Usako."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
